


Brotherhood

by Endercyan16



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endercyan16/pseuds/Endercyan16
Summary: The beginning story of my Skyrim oc blár logi





	1. A beginning

My earliest memory was my parents being killed Infront of me, then the hunger the dammed hunger I already wasn't normal to begin with yet the consumption of human flesh was something of normalcy to me given the my parents worshipped namira, after years of trying I became the champion of namira, the years after were the best of my life (beside the oblivion crisis), I was initiated into the dark brotherhood I was turned to a vampire I was happy, but the day lucien was murdered I cut ties with the dark brotherhood all together and that was that.

Now. . .

I walked though the whiterun market area browsing the meat selection and making my purchase I strode out the gate with my head high I Had finally finished my shack house in the forest near falkreath but I decided I would travel up ways to dawnstar, it had been a long time since I had been there.

"Blár logi " I was stopped by the voice of ysolda "I have a few more bottles of home made healing elixers if you would like them" I looked at her with surprise It wasn't like her to just give something away, let alone to me "umm sure I'd love too" I faked a smile and a curt bow as she handed me the glass bottles of. . Whatever they were because they certainly weren't healing potions. After that was done I got on my horse and ride off towards dawnstar.

I Had only just gotten inside the pail border as I passed a small man dressed in a jesters outfit beside a broken down wagon, "Agh! Bother and befuddle! Stuck here! My mother, my poor mother. Unmoving. At rest, but too still!" The poor man spoke in a crazed tone but I felt as if I knew him or should know him, I got off my horse and walked up to him "hello sir are you ok, you seem to be in a bit of a bad spot" he looked at me with a look that said I was the first friendly face he's seen. "Why yes oh yes my dammed wagon wheel has broken and Loreius won't help me fix it, can you convince him to fix my wheel and Cicero will reward you with shiny clincky coin" I thought about it for a moment before agreeing to help, Cicero seemed happy.

Loreius on the other hand was not happy to help, but after a few threatening words he complied with me and fixed Cicero's wheel, I watched as Cicero rode away happily after paying me of course, I decided against going to dawnstar as I had heard the rumour of a little boy practicing the black Sacrament In windhelm, my dark brotherhood instincts kicked in and before I could even think otherwise I was already out the front of windhelm and through the gates.

"Great I shouldn't be here it non of my business anymore" I began to exit the city when a hand touched my shoulder I began to turn around when a fist collided with my face an knocked me down I looked up at the perpetrator only to be spat on "filthy elven scum stay out of my city" I looked around only to see the guards just standing there laughing, I flew into a rage and quickly kicked he's leg out from under him, he fell just as I got up I pulled my bow from around my shoulder and fired an arrow into his shoulder ten another into his stomach area his screaming pleased me the guards however were unimpressed as they readied themselves to carry me away to jail I ran quickly to the right, they must have seen it as not worth it as they didn't follow me "great not even five minutes in and I've already been seen attacking another civilian rooky mistake and one I do not intend on making again".

I hid in the shadows as I began to over hear a conversation between a young boy and an elder dunmer woman "so he is trying to contact the dark brotherhood, I knew it" the boy began in a loud voice the elder trying to hush him "yes yes now let's move along quickly before anyone hears, it's a bad omen to speak of the soon to be dead".


	2. The start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

As the woman and boy left I crept up to the house they stood beside "he must be inside here then, all I'll do is speak to him and then I'm gone nothing more nothing less" I picked the lock with ease and opened the door I could here chanting coming from inside as well as cursing, I slowly crept inside and up the stairs remembering to close the door behind me, the chanting grew louder and louder as I got closer, I stood behind the small boy as he chanted clearing my throat once to get his attention. "Oh, oh my you've come you've actually come a dark brotherhood assassin" he looked at me with awe in his eyes, It felt good to be addressed like that again, maybe I would go about this a bit more professionally.

"yes child it is I, a dark brotherhood assassin the night mother heard your plea and sent me to help you" I spoke in a calm voice I have not used in years and it felt good. "No what is it that you need done Child" I place my hand on his shoulder and get down on one knee to level myself with him " Well, you see I come from a place in Riften called Honorhall Orphanage. I was taken there after my mother died. I-I- I can't stand it there! Grelod is said to be kind but she isn't at all! She's a monster!" he shook in my grasp "She beats us and belittles us… Nobody likes her. She won't even let anyone adopt, she always seems to have a reason to keep us even though she hates us. Please, assassin if you could stop Grelod we would all be in your debt. I just can't live there with her. I won't go back until she's gone for good!", how dare she harm this child that way "I shall kill this grelod the not kind" I looked at him with a smile and boiled his nose "and bring you back a sweetroll too if you'd like" he looked at me with hope and happiness "really wow thankyou" I stood at my full Hight and strode out of the house set on killing that grelod bitch.

I stood out the front of honourhall orphanage readying my bow as I head in, it wasn't much to look at but I did say I would do this. I hid in the corner of the room readying my bow and arrow aiming for the bitch's head I fired the arrow it hit it's target with a sickening crunch the scream from the other women was enough to alert the guards just I was about to slip out the window I snagged a sweetroll for Aventus and I was off faster than an rabbit.

I made it back to Aventus before sundown dodging the guards with succession. "Your back your back what happened" he spoke excitedly and fast "grelod the kind lies dead and the other children sing of praise to Aventus aretino" he began to celebrate when I began to walk off only to be stopped by Aventus "aren't you forgetting something" he smiled up at me as I remembered the sweetroll "ah yes the sweetroll " I dug through my food bag and presented him the sweetroll, he thanked me and I left dodging more guards out to the stables when a courier stopped me "I got a letter for you, some shady guy gave me quite the sum to give it to you" I grabbed the letter just as he left, I opened the letter only to snap it closed again, inside with a black hand with 'we know' at the bottom.


	3. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explanation and a new intrest

"I knew this would happen yet I still did it, idiot"I paced back and forth in my hut I hadn't slept for three days worrying about this, I stopped in my tracks and punched the wall "I should just sleep and figure it out in the morning" as I went to lay down I heard a snap outside figuring it must be them I faked sleep when I heard the door open and footsteps a hand just grasping my shoulder is what sent me into action.

I sprung out of bed and grabbed their arm twisting it behind them to render them useless, "enough of this I know why your here let us just talk" the figure was silent for a moment the they - she spoke "very well let us speak of this" I let go of her and turned on the set of Dwarven lights I made off with. We sat at my table and staring at each other before I begin to speak "as I said I know why you are here and believe me I know" she looked at me with a look I couldn't place "how do you know" " I do not wish to speak of that outside of a sanctuary please let us go to yours and we shall discuss it further" she looked at me with a look of shock then a look of knowing "ok let's go then, follow me."

When we reached the sanctuary the door asked us a phrase in which Astrid as I had learnt was her name 'answered silence, my brother', inside was dreary and dark just as it should be, a man approached us but just as Astrid was about to speak he silenced her " no time, that keeper is here with the night mothers body."

We descended the stairs and to my surprise stood Cicero next to the large box carrying his- our mother, now he stood in dark lighting it seemed so obvious that he was from the dark brotherhood. "Cicero it's nice to see you again" I walk up to him Much to the dismay of Astrid, Cicero looked over to me with surprise which was then replaced with glee, "hehehe it's you the kindly stranger, I would never have guessed you to be part of our family" Astrid clears her throat and walks beside me and glares at me "that actually what we were about to discuss, how exactly did you know about our sanctuary and how did you know I was going to collect you when you slept".

I look over at all the new faces I have to tell my story to and sigh, "I've been alive since the oblivion crisis, and since back then I used to serve in the dark brotherhood under lucien lachance" they stare at me in disbelief but I continue anyway "when I worked for the old Dark brotherhood the day lucien was murdered was the day I threw in the towel and called it quits" Cicero is the first to 'speak' he lets loose a fit of laughter which is not well received but astid talks first "you worked under lucien lachance all those years ago, but if my sources are correct your half falmer" I look at Astrid with a raised brow "yes I am half falmer but my father was from Cyrodiil both he and my mother who was a mostly reverted snow elf served namira and after I was born they traveled home." 

After a long explanation about my family history it was time for sleep and now that I had been initiated into the dark brotherhood I chose a bed and got ready, but fast speech caught my attention so I followed it to Cicero's room I peaked around the corner only to see Cicero dancing around and in that moment I caught myself smiling at his goofiness, he looked so good in this light I shook my head at the thought and returned to my bed just as I heard a voice say goodnight.


	4. Listener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The listener has been found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend on writing this much for my oc but yet here I am.

I awoke with a start not remembering where I am then it all hits me I sigh as I begin to get out of bed only to be stopped by babette, "don't move be still, you've been asleep for two days" she says in a exasperated tone " i- I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you or-" she stops me with a hand to the shoulder " no no it's not you" she looks around and then leans in " the truth is it's Astrid, she's been acting weird since Cicero showed up" I looked at her with an incredulous look as I stood up Babette steadying me "I'll go talk to Astrid and see what I can do to help" I smile at Babette "then I have to get out it's been awhile since I last fed"

I walk up the stairs to find Astrid leaning one the wall she looks at me with a uneasy smile "ah there you are, I have a little problem you can take care of for me" I smiled up at her trying to ease the tension "of course Astrid what can I do" "it's Cicero, I've heard Cicero speaking with someone, in whispered tones, in the chamber of the Night Mother. I fear they're conspiring against the Sanctuary" she looks at me with a thoughtful look "you will need somewhere to hide, like that night mothers coffin" I gave her the most horrified look I could muster "how dare you ask me that, that brakes tenet 1 of the dark brotherhood are you insane" I began to walk away when she grabs my shoulder "as your superior you must listen to me" I turn and slap her hand away "not when it comes to this I don't." 

I walk away towards my room when I'm stopped be non-other than Cicero "Cicero began to think you would do as the pretender says" I look at him with surprise" so you heard all that then, I can't believe she would ask that of me" we began to walk towards the room the night mother was in, I sat down on one of the non broken seats when a voice startles me "I am what - you seek - want to - help you" my head started to spin but a force compelled my towards the coffin, it couldn't be could it.

She was speaking to me, Cicero was asking what was wrong but I couldn't answer as the voice rang again " tell Cicero Darkness rises when silence dies all will be revealed soon" and then it was gone my head cleared, I muttered those words and Cicero's touch faded he stumbled over his words " th-those are the binding word, she has spoken our Lady has spoken ha ha haa" Cicero then started to dance with my hands in his he twerled me around dancing with me both of us opened up in laughter just as Astrid stormed though the door " what is the meaning of this, who have you been speaking with you fool" Cicero stoped dancing and with a frained voice of unknowing he spoke quickly " I spoke only to the Night Mother! I spoke to the Night Mother, but she didn't speak to me. Oh no. She spoke only to them To the Listener!" "Listener what lunacy do you speak you fool" Cicero looked at me with something in his eye I couldn't place "It's true, it's true! The Night Mother has spoken! The silence has been broken! The Listener has been chosen!" Cicero grabbed my hand and gave me a Crazy looking smile. He looked as if he were about to speak but Astrid spoke first " listener as in THE listener" she said in a jealous tone, I spoke in a hushed tone trying to defuse any tension "yeah she chose one hell of a time to pick me though, over 2 hundred years old and she chooses me now of all times" I wondered what the point was, why not Cicero he's the most loyal to her, even I gave up on the dark brotherhood it makes no sense.

I walked back to my room after the whole ordeal was over only to pass Nazir in the middle of Training " hey Nazir what cha doing" he looked over at me with a raised brow "well isn't it obvious I'm baking a cake" I gave him the most humourless face I could muster "oh hardy harr, welp I'm going to bed goodnight" "goodnight hopefully you don't sleep for another two days" I smiled at him and walked to my room only to find Cicero sitting on my bed and in the most dark menacing voice he said "we need to talk".


	5. Lost brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my more darker chapters I think, hope you enjoy

"we need to talk" was all cicero said before geting up and walking over to me our hight difference causing me to look down "Cicero should be listener not you" he readed his blade and I prepared for a fight only to stall when he started laughing "what in oblivion was that for Cicero, you scared me" I giggled at his little joke "Cicero only wants to wish you luck" I gave him a confused look and he must've gotten the hint I didn't know what he was talking about "oh the vampire child has a contract for you, apparently it's a real nasty one" at that cicero bid me goodnight and left.

In the morning I set off to find Babette , she was sitting in her favourite chair "hello Babette, I heard you have a contract for me" Babette looked up at me with a smile "indeed I do but it's more of a personal errand for me, you see a n old enemy of mine is in Skyrim and well I've noticed you haven't gotten a contract yet so I figured you'd enjoy this one" I looked at Babette and smiled "of course Babs I would love to " she giggled at the nickname as I left she called out "don't forget they are a vampire, you should know how tricky we can be, oh and he lives in riften" I spun around and gave her a thumbs up and off I went.

The trip to Riften was uneventful to say the least, all there was is a couple of bandits and a bear or two once I got to Riften the hunt was on. It was surprisingly difficult luckily I knew where to look, the rat way. Dispatching of the two morons near the front entrance I made my way through the rat way till I found my target, I crouched down ready to attach when he turned and looked at me and smiled " such a pretty face working with some ugly people and sent here to kill me" I could tell he was using vampire seduction on me so he mustn't know I'm a vampire "yes but once I saw your beauty I couldn't do it" I internally puked at those words "well sweet thing I have something you could do for your new master" I didn't like where this was going but I had to go along with it " come to your master and ease his pain" I came over and began to rub his shoulders after a few moments I asked in the most sultry voice I could muster "is there anything more I could do for you . . . Master" he looked at me with lust in his eye as her turned his body towards me and pulled me into his lap "well I do have an 'itch' you could scratch" he began to unbutton his shirt as I leaned closer and in a whisper I spoke "Babette says hello" and with that I took my hidden dagger and pierced his heart with it, he quickly pushed me off and stumbled to stand only to collapse and bleed out with that done I thanked sithis for black armour.

After all that was done I headed home to the sanctuary to tell Babette the good news, I was just about to open the door to the sanctuary when I was stopped surprisingly by gabriella who was looking puffed out "quickly its Cicero, Astrid needs you quickly" I internally panic as I raced down the stairs to see just what the hell was wrong with Cicero only to see veezara on the ground bleeding profusely "please calm down veezara, let the potion work" Astrid walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder and spoke in an even tone "Cicero did this, he took after me with a blade and cut up veezara really bad, not to mention he fled to the wind and arnbjorn went after him" I looked at her and the scene before me in horror " what could of sent him off, maybe you did something that could explain this" it was then that Astrid had a flicker of a guilty face quickly replaced by a neutral expression as she dropped her hand " well I may have said some not so flattering things about the night mother" I stared at her with horror, how dare she disrespect the holy matron of the dark brotherhood I quickly turned on my heel at headed towards Cicero's room in Hope's of finding something that helps me find him.

"Come on Cicero I know you keep a journal somewhere, ah her it is" I flicked though the pages hoping to find something "wait the old sanctuary in dawnstar I remember that one and I think I remember the phrase too" I ran to my room gathering all my things which wasn't much and I walk out into the main room, with everyones full attention on me I stated quite calmly " I will go find Cicero and do what needs to be done" Astrid smiled at me and spoke in her sickly sweet tone "good to see you finally listening to reason dear sibling, you must kill Cicero not Only for the sanctuary but for me" and with that I turned on my heels and left.

this was going to be a long trip.


	6. Dark tides

Outside of the dawnstar sanctuary was a bloodbath and I'm the middle of it was arnbjorn, I dismounted my horse and made my way over to him "here" I handed him a healing potion which he snached from my hands "take my horse and head home, I'll deal with Cicero" he gave me a stern look and spoke with venom in his voice "just follow the train of blood and kill that fucking jester for me" I spun on my heels and wandered up to the door "what is life's greatest illusion?" in spoke in a whisper "innocence, my brother" I spoke back in a hurried tone "welcome home"

Once inside I looked around, Cicero's journal said something about guardians but I can worry about that later I needed to find cicero arnbjorn said follow the blood and there was plenty of it but just as I was going to take a step a familiar voice broke out "Listener! Is that you? Oh, I knew you'd come. Send the best to defeat the best. Astrid knew her stupid wolf couldn't slay sly Cicero." Cicero's voice echoed out I spoke back in an even tone " please Cicero listen to me I don't wish to harm you I only want to talk" I walked through the corridor only to be stopped by one of those guardians "please I need to get past, Cicero-the keeper is badly hurt" the guardian looked at me and stepped aside "thank you brother" I looked at him with thanks as I hurried though the hallways.

I continued through the halls as Cicero's voice rang out again "talk with Cicero you say, lie you lie Astrid sent you to kill poor Cicero not talk to him, well cicero has a surprise for the listener" he sounded really hurt I have to hurry I ran past more guardians only to be stopped by one "be weary of the troll udefrykte who wanders the frozen cave" I stared at the opening as I cautiously went inside and traversed the cave I spotted what must have been this udefrykte I snuck through the bottom of the cave just out of view of it and successfully reached the other side without having to fight a giant frost troll. I wandered through the old crypts, I was just at the end of them when Cicero spoke again sounding worse than he did before " and now we come to the end of our play, the grand - finale" cicero coughed just I got to the door he was behind I pushed the door open to reveal Cicero laying on the floor clutching his side, I ran over to him as he began to speak again bit I stopped him " please, stop talking you agitating your wound" and then I did something that I haven't done in a long time I began to heal cicero with a healing spell " listener I-" Cicero began to talk but I couldn't hear him I began to feel dizzy as I swayed and I passed out, in and out of consciousness I remember Cicero picking me up and carrying me.

I awoke with a start forgetting where I was only to be smacked in the face by the information, I was sent after cicero and speaking of Cicero here he was coming through the door with my satchel bag with healing potions I'm hand "oh listener your awake cicero thought you'd never wake up" I sat up in the makeshift cot and smiled at him "Cicero I'm glad to see you healed up"I said in a jovial tone and I smiled at him but he didn't smile back so I began to get worried until he spoke "listener I'm sorry for what Cicero did, I should of listened to you and yet you still helped me even after what I did" I was shocked to hear cicero of all people speak sense "hey it's alright I'm not mad I was just worried about you, you were hurt and I was worried and and-" a tear ran down my cheek "I really care about you, I may not show it to my fullest but believe me I do" Cicero walked over the end of the bed and sat down "so, the listener cares about poor Cicero hmm" he smiled at me and playfully pushed my shoulder I grinned at him and playfully pushed him back we both started laughing.

A few hours later me and cicero had worked up a plan to transport the night mothers coffin from falkreath to dawnstar under the guise of 'getting rid of it' so Astrid can't destroy the night mothers coffin, I bid cicero goodbye and off I went towards falkreath sanctuary.


	7. Something new

The trip to falkreath was a silent one, well for the most part, I heard mothers voice in my head telling of a man named Amaund Motierre in Volunruud but I was more concerned with how I'm going to get the coffin from point a to point. Once I was inside the sanctuary Astrid decided it would be a great idea to walk up to me and star talking to me but I held down any anger and grin "finally your back, I thought you'd never be done with that fool" I clenched my fist but let it go and spoke in a strained happy tone "yeah, the fool took me by surprise and got me from behind, took a while getting home" Astrid gave me a sympathetic look and led me into the sanctuary "veezara" I called out, veezara turned to me and smiled "ah blár logi it's good to see you back in one piece" I gave him a nod walking further into the sanctuary.

I found Nazir working on two new contacts "hello Nazir got any more contracts for me" Nazir rolls his eyes seemingly annoyed at my chirpy demeanor "ah so you are still alive, didn't expect you to live this long" I crossed my arms at him and frowned 

"Does it really come as that much of a shock, I've been at this much longer than you think" I ask in an annoyed tone, why did it seen like everyone is discrediting me. "Come on Nazir I'm only like 424 years old" Nazir looks at me with shock but his expression changes to that of thought. "I didn't know you were that old, your older that our own Babette."

Nazir gave me the two new contact's one was to Kill Madesi a merchant in Riften and the other was to silence Lurbuk a terrible bard forever, sounds simple enough I decided I would give them both a visit after I find out what the night mother was talking about. A place named Volunruud to talk to a man named Amaund Motierre and one must always listen to mother.

I traveled to ancient ruin and walked up to the entrance I scanned my blue eyes over the old stone door and entered without to much trouble. Upon entering I found myself in a dimly lit room that had a skeleton sitting in an old Nord chair, I paid it no mind as I continued past only to let out a scream as I felt something slash through my back armour I stumbled forward only to quickly turn around with my dagger I'm hand. My eyes widened in horror as I stared into the cold dead eyes of the skeleton that had a faint blue glow to them welding a ancient Nord sword, the whole visage made a shiver go down my spine.

My back was slightly bleeding from the slash it wasn't going to kill me but it was going to sting like a bitch, the skeleton began to take another swing but before It could I took my dagger and clashed my blade against the two handed sword. I didn't have to much trouble with fighting against the blade as I thought I might've thought I pushed it back and began slashing at it I was surprised at how many hits it took to kill this thing, It's eyes had stopped glowing so it must really be dead. I started to feel around my back only to feel some fresh blood coming from the wound coat my hands.

"Fuck it, I wasn't expecting that to happen in the slightest" I said to myself slightly out of breath as I looked down at my blood covered hand. I decided against reading the journal on the ground as it had been torn up in the fight that and the fact I was here for one thing and one thing only, Amaund Motierre.

I heard voices coming from the left most tunnel so I went in that direction eventually coming up to a door in another room, I opened the door and there stood two people who looked like they already knew I was here. The first man was a Breton dressed in fine clothing that I guessed was Amaund Motierre the other was an imperial man dressed in a full suit of armour he was most likely Amaunds body guard. 

"Oh oh my. . . By the 8 Devines you actually came. . . This dreadful black Sacrament actually worked" the guards men looked at you with unsteadiness like he was going to kill you if you looked at Amaund the wrong way. I put a hand on my hip and spoke in an soft tone "the night mother has heard you Motierre, I am here to conduct her will, what is it that you will of us" I asked him with a voice of professionalism. This had better be good or else, considering I now had a stinging cut on my back from a loathsome skeleton.

"Um yes…" Amaund started to say awkwardly, "Well, I won't waste your time. I would like to arrange a contract. Several, actually. I daresay, the work I'm offering has more significance than anything your organization has experienced in a long time."

I highly doubted that but I was curious all the same, "such a hefty thing to say Mr Motierre, I expect I'll be killing more than one person in these contracts then hmm" I tried my best not to roll my eyes at him, this Amaund Motierre was starting to get on my nerves bit I can't disappoint mother now can I.

"Your organization hasn't seen something like this in a very, very long time. Trust me on this, assassin." 

I felt doubtful of him but I let him continue "ok I'll bite now who is it you with me to kill" Amaund Motierre looked at me with awkwardness. "well you'll find the targets as well as their manners of elimination, quite varied. I'm sure someone of your disposition will probably even find it enjoyable…" he began to trail off but then snapped back into reality when I clicked my fingers Infront of him " we don't have all day Motierre get to it" he looked at me with fear suddenly realising that irritating someone like me wouldn't be a good idea. "But you should know that these killings are but a means to an end. For they pave the way to the most important target. The reason I'm speaking with a cutthroat in the bowels of this detestable crypt. For I seek the assassination of someone very significant." 

I eyed him with curiosity with a raised brow "Oh and who might that be."

It was then a dark Aura filled the air as he smirked in a mischievous way. You were never prepared for the two words he was about to utter from his mouth. 

"The emperor."


	8. How it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning story

A long long time ago my father who was a Nord named sindri from cyrodiil was on a business trip to Skyrim. See he was a courier for the emperor himself. But when he got to Skyrim he was shocked to find an injured falmer, now my father even though he was a Nord wouldn't hurt a dragonfly so seeing something ao injured just broke his heart. So much to the dismay of the rest of his caravan he picked the falmer - her up and took her to where they were and began to heal her.

Over the course of a few days the falmer who my father began to call jara. Jara in question never tried to attack my father so she mustn't have seen him as a threat, my father though could only do so much and Jara still had a broken leg.

By now more and more people had heard of the falmer in the town called dawnstar and are apparently not so happy to have a falmer in their town. My father was forced to abandon the house with Jara in tow, luckily Jara knew of a cave that they would have safe haven for the time being my father took it upon himself to teach Jara how to communicate but it wasn't long after that when the hunger set in. Not eating for a week does things to a person and with Jara's help my father finally got the nerve to sneak up behind a lonely farmer and slit his throat with a dagger that Jara had made and took immense satisfaction in the feeling of blood dripping down his hands. He felt the primal urge of death and decay as they feasted on the flesh and blood of the farmer, it was then and there they began to worship the daedric prince namira and they fell in love over the dead remains.

A few years after that I was born under the stars of a thief and the class of the assassin oh lucky me. I was only 7 when we made the trip back the cyrodiil we were attacked by a lot of bandits even some falmer. Mother tried to reason with them but they wouldn't listen to her saying she was a traitor. Once we had gotten to cyrodiil the first place we went was the statue of namira to pray to her and thank her for the wonderful feasts.

I was around 19 when the dark brotherhood first contacted me for killing a merchant, a man named lucien lachance who was the speaker of the dark brotherhood came to collect me. I first tried to kill him but then I thought about it and I wanted to join. He gladly took me in but forbid my parents to know, I secretly told them anyways. My time in the dark brotherhood was some of the best years of my life, but then that all changed when Lucien lachance was murdered, he was my best friend. We shared secrets that not even my parents knew, we even bedded once and then just like that he was gone I took my anger out on every living soul around him and that traitor mathieu bellamont.

My family felt more pain as my youngest brother Jokull had been killed by a guard after being caught eating a man He was only 10 at the time. With the death of my brother I with my parents permission had begun my journey to Skyrim to find the other dark brotherhood sanctuarys.

After about 3 years of traveling around Skyrim I was attacked by a group of vampire's I managed to kill them all but not befor I managed to contact Sanguinare Vampiris and later turned into a vampire myself. But luckily thanks to all my feeding the effects didn't really affect me at all only once but that's a story for another day. Time seemed to slow down when I got a letter from my father telling me that my mother had died to natural causes and my father wasn't far behind he begged me not to come home and just remember the time we spent together, in the letter was his and my mothers rings I cried that day until morning came I decided to give up on the dark brotherhood I gave up on everything.

I began working at a log mill with a vampire couple hert and hern they were nice to me and gave me shelter when no one else would. Hern was killed in a logging accident, both me and hert took up the slack left behind what Hern died and that was my life for four hundred years.

Until now that is.


End file.
